Band Class at High School 13
by naminelover9
Summary: Group from Kingsom Hearts includeing Namine, Roxas, Axel, Sora, Kiari, Riku, Zexion, Olette, Larxene, Marluxia, Pence, Hayner, Fuu, and Xemnas. This is there tale of band class in 11th grade and all of it's mess ups and mayhem.
1. Chapter 1

Hr. 6Teacher: XemnasClass: Band- 11th grade

**Class List**

Name:Instrument:Experience:

AxelDrums3 years

FuuTrombone5 years

HaynerTrumpet1 year

KiariViolin/ Piano4 years

LarxeneTimphone3 years

MarluxiaTuba2 years

NamineClarinet5 years

OletteOboe3 years

PenceFrench Horn5 years

RikuSaxophone4 years

RoxasElectric guitar/ Cello3 years

SoraBassoon1 year

ZexionFlute6 years

**Day One**

Namine sits down next to Zexion looking at him awkwardly as he plays a slow, sad song, in G minor, on his flute. She shakes her head and opens her clarinet case. As she puts her clarinet together the bell rings and Axel, Roxas, Sora, and Hayner shove through the door. They all fall in a pile laughing. Kiari goes over laughing with them. "You're all so clumsy," she laughs innocently, Sora grinning stupidly at her.

Riku appear out of the band closet and looks at them, "Get up," he says unemotionally. "Class is starting soon."

Olette sits down next to Namine and puts together her oboe. Larxene watches from the back of the class. Riku sits down next to Olette and takes out his music. From the band closet loud shout erupt and Roxas, guitar in hand, runs out. Axel chases after him, green eyes glimmering. "Stay away!" Roxas yells. "Stop trying to seduce me in school!"

Axel stops suddenly, the room goes quiet except for Zexion's flute. "So you mean I can play with you outside of school now?" Axel says shocked. "Just not during school…? Okay!"

"No! That's not what I meant," Roxas says, but gives up hope seeing Axel smiling broadly and not paying attention to anything.

Kiari plays a C on the piano and then hums it to tune her violin. Namine joins her in tuning and Olette joins in once she's put the reed on her oboe. Marluxia plays a low bellowing note on his tuba and flower pedals soon cascade around them. "Not again!" Larxene's voice shouts among the flowers.

Olette chuckles at Larxene's anger, but when suddenly the room door bangs open. A ghostly man stands in the door. He wears a suit with a tie that's red with music notes. A huge smile appears on his face and he canters in his grin turning foolish. "Ah!" he sighs. "Good morning everyone! And welcome! I'm Mr.Xemnas and I'm your band teacher."

They all stare at him blankly for a second and then burst out laughing. Namine tries to hide her giggles but can't help it and laughs hard enough to make her stomach hurt.

"Mr.Xemnas?"

"A teacher?"

"Did you see the look on his face when he came in?"

Mr.Xemnas looks at them with an utterly confused look. Then he shrugs and turns to write in the board. The laughing subsides as Mr.Xemnas writes his name and a list of things on the board. The list consists of: Name? Instrument? Experience? Favorite song?

"Okay," He says turning around. "Let's start by telling each other our names, the instrument we play, how long we've played it, and our favorite song. I'll go first! My name is Xemnas. I major in the baritone, which I've played since 5th grade, and I love the song "My Heart Will Go On" from Titanic."

Snickers come from the back of the room. "Would you like to go next, sir?" Mr.Xemnas asks Axel.

The snickering stops suddenly. Axel shrugs, "Sure. My name's Axel, I've played drums," he spins his drumsticks, "for three years, and I like whatever Roxas likes. You next Roxie!"

Roxas groans as Axel pokes him with a drumstick. "Stop calling me Roxie! My name's Roxas, Axel," Axel smiles and Roxas continues. "I play the guitar and cello, I like rock music, and I've played for three years."

He glances at Larxene and she smiles and starts her turn. "I'm Larxene, I play percussion, I've played for three years, and I like Olette!"

Olette sighs softly and Namine gives a little laugh. Mr.Xemnas looks a little confused but ignores it and nods to Marluxia. "You next," he says in a monotone voice.

Marluxia looks at him then smiles broadly and says, "I'm Marluxia, I've played tuba for two years, and I love all romance songs."

"Fuu. I play trombone. Five years. I like Trombone Triumphant," Fuu says quietly then nudges Pence hard enough so he nearly drops his French horn.

"Ow! What?" Pence asks. He looks around the room and then says, 'Oh! I'm Pence. I've played French horn for five years and I like most music."

Sora's jumping up and down in his seat because he was missed and doesn't want to interrupt. "Can I go?" he shouts. "You missed me!"

"Just go," Roxas mutters angrily at his twin brother.

"Okay!" Sora says. "I'm Sora. I play the bassoon. I've played for one year and I like Disney songs."

Hayner was next. He sighs realizing it and says lazily "I'm Hayner, I play the trumpet. It's been a year. I like all music with a beat."

Riku started talking almost as soon as Hayner was done saying, "I'm Riku, I've played saxophone for four years, and I don't care much for music."

Mr.Xemnas looked awkwardly at Riku but didn't say anything. In the back Marluxia and Axel had started bickering quietly. Olette made a small noise and scanned the room before saying, "Um… I'm Olette. I've played oboe for three years and I like country music."

Namine gives Olette and small smile and Olette returns it. The bickering in the back of the room has increased because of Larxene adding herself in. Namine ignores the noise and raises her voice above them, "I'm Namine. I've played clarinet since sixth grade and I like classical music."

Zexion finally stops playing his depressing song and says, "I'm Zexion, I've played flute for six years, and I like emotional songs."

"Hi!" Kiari says cheerfully. "I'm Kiari, and for four years I've played the violin. I also play the piano and I like spiritful, happy songs." 

"Alright!" Mr.Xemnas says clapping his hands together. "Now, I've selected one piece for us to start on. It's called 'Midsummer Night's Dream.'"

He hands out each part and they look over their parts quietly. Sora and Hayner seem a bit confused. Axel only glanced at his sheet and was now pestering Roxas on his part. Zexion has started playing the small, sad section of the piece. Larxene tries to get Olette's attention while Olette looks up fingerings in a book. Kiari is talking to Mr.Xemnas. Fuu and Riku sit quietly; both seem to be in a daze. Marluxia is trying to talk to Larxene and Pence; only Pence is paying attention. Namine sits watching it all for a minuet before getting up and going to use the bathroom.

When Namine gets back to the room the place is in chaos. "Oh my goodness," she thought. "What happened?"

Then suddenly Roxas crashes into Namine pushing the air out of her lungs as they fall to the ground. Roxas gasps for his own breath while trying to get off of her. Axel comes over and yanks Roxas off Namine. She sits up slowly breathing hard. Roxas breaks away from Axel and helps Namine up saying, "I'm so sorry Namine. I didn't see you. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay," Namine says her breath coming back to her. "Just leave me alone now."

Namine walks back to her seat and everyone settles down, quiet after the show. Mr.Xemnas stands at the podium and waits for everyone to get situated. He opens his mouth to say something and the fire alarm goes off. Everyone looks around. "Okay," Mr.Xemnas says trying to stay calm. "Everyone calmly put down your instruments and leave the building."

No one really pays attentions. Sora is out the doors before his bassoon even hits the ground. Marluxia and Hayner are right behind him. Axel grabs Roxas and drags him out of the room, for once not saying anything. Fuu and Pence sit there for a second before hurrying out, instruments left on chairs. Kiari, Larxene, Olette, and Namine rush out the doors their instruments still in hand; Larxene's instrument being her sticks. Riku and Zexion are the only ones who listen to Mr.Xemnas and calmly/unemotionally put down their instruments and leave. Mr.Xemnas follows all of this out the doors with the first aid kit on this back.

Outside the class was even more chaotic then when they where inside. Axel was trying to shove Roxas away from other so that he can kiss him, but Roxas was resisting forcefully. Hayner, Pence, Riku, and Sora started playing Football. Fuu watched for a while before joining in and tackling them. Marluxia starts talking to Larxene and it turns into an argument instantly. Olette, Kiari, and Namine start a trio playing random songs as loud as possible to be heard over the noise. Zexion, the only one not causing ruckus, starts reading a book that appeared from nowhere.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2

**Day 2**

Namine walks into the band room. Riku, Fuu, Pence, Marluxia, and Zexion are already in their seats. Kiari, Olette, and Larxene are getting ready. Sora comes in behind Namine and passes her in an unusual daze, before tripping over his Bassoon. Namine, shaking her head and grinning, goes to get her clarinet. As she opens her locker the door slams open and Roxas runs in followed by Hayner and Axel, both of whom have silly string in their hands. With a sigh Namine turns back to her locker. She stares at the empty space for a moment before screaming.

Instantly people gather around the door, to the locker room, curious. Mr.Xemnas pushes through everyone and asks "What's wrong?"

"My clarinet!" Namine says. "It's gone. It was here this morning. I'm sure of it. But now it's gone. Someone must have taken it!"

"Ah. I see," Mr.Xemnas says slowly. "Well, let's try looking for it. Everyone," he turns towards the others, "help out, please."

Every corner of the locker room was searched. First, all the lockers were opened. But still Namine's clarinet was missing. Next was the band room. Drawers were opened, lockers unlocked.

"I think I found it!" Axel calls after some time of searching.

Everyone looks up at him. He looks at what's in his hand. Olette steps closer to look too. "Oops. Never mind, it's just a rat," he says holding it up by it's tail in Olette's face.

Olette screams and backs into Marluxia's tuba. Both Olette and the tuba go crashing to the floor while Namine yells, "Axel, you jerk. How do you mistake a rat for a clarinet?"

Axel shrugs as Marluxia helps Olette to her feet. "I don't know. Maybe because I don't know exactly what a clarinet looks like."

Namine stares at him in disbelief, then turns and storms off to the other side of the room to look for her clarinet again. Olette, Larxene, and Roxas join her. They completely ignore Axel's questions about what he did wrong.

Olette rubs her head and says, "Do you think you might have left it somewhere? In your other locker? Or at home, maybe?"

"I'm almost positive I brought it to school today. And it can't be in my locker because I would have noticed it there before class," Namine replies, her voice sounding exhausted.

"Here's something," Hayner says holding up a cleaning cloth.

"That's just a cleaning cloth," Riku says, barely glancing up. "Not even close."

"What's this?" Sora asked holding up a long, black object.

Everyone gathers around thinking Sora had found it. Namine sighs though when she sees what he's holding. Olette takes the object from Sora saying, "Sora, that's my oboe, not Namine's clarinet."

Everyone starts looking again. The room is searched until nothing is left unknown to any of them. The phone in Mr.Xemnas's office rings and Sora runs off to answer it. They all watch him through the window.

Finally he hangs up. He stops half way out the door, seeing a small instrument case by the door. He kneels down and reads the tag. "Namine's" it says. He flips it over and it says, "Clarinet."

Sora comes into the room smiling broadly as if he'd won a game. He goes up to Namine and hold out the case saying, "Found it."

Namine grabs the case, looks at the tag, and then opens it. Inside is a perfectly unharmed clarinet. She sighs and asks, "Where was it?"

"Outside Mr.Xemnas's office. Just sitting there all alone," Sora says sadly.

"Thank you, Sora," Namine says hugging him hard.

"Welcome," Sora answers as he squirms out of Namine's hug and runs out the door as the bell rings.

Axel gets up and follows him. As he leaves the room the he takes something out of his pocket and shows it to Roxas. "Should we roast it over a fire?" he asks.

Roxas nods smiling and holding back laughter. Just as the door closes Namine sees a glimpse of a rubber rat sitting on Axel's palm.

"Dang it," Mr.Xemnas says once all of the kids have left. "We just spent all hour searching for a clarinet that was right in front of our eyes. And on top of that Namine could have easily caught up if she hadn't participated for a day." Shaking his head he walks into his office to get ready for next hour.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3

**Day 3  
**

Today when Namine walks in almost everyone is already there. Sora, Roxas, and Axel walk in behind her, making them on time for once. Riku walks by going to his seat. He looks back saying, "No instruments today. We have an ability quiz."

"A quiz?" Sora whines in Namine's ear.

She gives him and angry look while Roxas and Axel mumble softly. They walk to their chairs and Namine follows them, sitting down next to Olette and Larxene. Zexion comes and sits on her other side as the bell rings. Mr.Xemnas, who was searching through some papers, comes to the front of the class. He hands Zexion a stack of papers and says, "Hand these out, please."

Zexion takes the sheets and starts handing them out while Mr.Xemnas hands out pencils. Once they're done Mr.Xemnas says, "Today we're taking an ability test, to see how much each of you know about music. First I want everyone to put their names on their paper and number one to ten."

Everyone does as they're told. Surprisingly everyone seems tired, and that means no mischief. Namine smiles in spite of herself. Finally, no fooling around, band can be taken, some-what, seriously.

Mr.Xemnas looks at all of them and seems to be enjoying the quiet. "I'll say a question and the number we're on. If you don't know the answer just do like you always do and give it your best shot. Everyone good?"

Nobody says anything at first but then Sora says, "What if that's not what I normally do? Normally I leave it blank if I don't know it."

"Well, try and answer it this time, Sora. It doesn't have to be right."

Hayner raises his hand and Mr.Xemnas nods to him. Hayner agrees with Sora in leaving the answer blank and adds, "But what if you don't know the answer to anything? At all? Like you're clueless and lost and feel like your head's going to explode if you try to answer."

"Let your head explode for all we care," Axel says smiling cruelly at Hayner.

"Axel!" Roxas cries. "Don't say that. We don't want Hayner to die."

"Well nothing much would change if he did die," Fuu says expressionlessly. "Except maybe Olette, Roxas, Pence, and Sora being sad for a while."

"Stop talking about Hayner dying," Kiari says with a sigh. "He's not going to die any time soon. Hopefully…"

"I think that's enough of that," Mr.Xemnas interrupts loudly. "How about we start the quiz? Everyone please try your best."

Namine sighs. It was like Axel to rile things up when they were "boring". He would say something that would get someone mad, usually Roxas. Occasionally someone else.

"The first question is what instrument do you play?" Mr.Xemnas says, ignoring all talking that had started. "Write down your answer. What instrument do you play?"  
He pauses giving everyone a minuet to answer, then continues, "Number two. Do you play in treble clef of bass clef with your instrument?

"Number three. What note do you start on for the concert B flat scale?

"Number four. How many beats does a quarter note get in 4/4 time?

"Number five. How many beats does a dotted half not get in 6/8 time?

"Number six. What does allegro mean?

"Number seven. What does soli mean?

"Number eight. What does tutti mean?

"Number nine. What is a decreasendo?

"And Number ten. What is a sportsando?"

It was quiet for a minuet then, before Mr.Xemnas finishes, "Does anyone need a question repeated?"

Some of them shake their heads, while others just sat there looking around. Sora and Hayner look at each other in complete shock and confusion. "Does this count for a grade?" Larxene asks.

"No," Mr.Xemnas says. "It's only so that I know what you know about band. Now for the rest of the hour you can mingle and listen to the music I'll put on."

Mr.Xemnas starts music, the first song being a classic piece. Instantly everyone starts talking and doing their own thing. Not paying attention to anything other than what they want to.

The 15 minuets left of class were used for hang out with everyone else. Well, some things were a bit different, like Zexion playing his flute. But mainly the time consisted of loud chaos. Even with only 13 people in the room.


End file.
